This invention relates in general to plasma generating devices and in particular to the use of a hybrid plasma device for treatment of skin wounds.
Some prior art plasma devices generally operate at relatively high voltage and current levels. As a result, such prior art devices may well damage skin as an attempt is made to use one to treat a wound surface. In some cases, prior art plasma devices generate Ultra violet wavelengths which also may damage skin. Additionally, prior art plasma devices utilize an arc or induction to ionize a gas which requires complicated configurations, close tolerances and component wear. Accordingly, a low power, single electrode and simple plasma device that could be adapted for wound treatment would be desirable.